


Elegant Geek

by Elegant_Geek



Category: Side Show - Krieger/Russell
Genre: Side Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Geek/pseuds/Elegant_Geek
Summary: The first of many poems from the Elegant Geek.Who is the Geek? A shy quiet man with a love for cooking and from time to time, poetry.





	Elegant Geek

I see you glaring  
Repulsed by my act  
The curses you utter  
The way you retract

I wish I could say   
That I don’t give a damn  
But you’re judging my nature   
This way that I am. 

I dare you to call me  
A mutant or freak  
And then mock my response  
For how softly I speak. 

A word with you please,  
While my voice isn't hoarse.   
But you turn away quickly   
Disgusted of course. 

I’m merely a sight labeled  
“Attraction 1”  
And I mustn’t upset you  
You’re having such fun...

Gaping.   
Peering.   
Smirking.   
Laughing at us all.   
At what makes us unique. 

I am nothing to you  
But an Elegant Geek.


End file.
